<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>(Not!Fic) Blooming Dates by alstroemeria_thoughts (aurantiaca), cheshiretears, lysandyra (pxssnelke)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24148552">(Not!Fic) Blooming Dates</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/aurantiaca/pseuds/alstroemeria_thoughts'>alstroemeria_thoughts (aurantiaca)</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheshiretears/pseuds/cheshiretears'>cheshiretears</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/pxssnelke/pseuds/lysandyra'>lysandyra (pxssnelke)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>K-pop Not-fics [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Miraculous Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Audio Format: MP3, F/M, First Dates, Gen, K-pop References, Music Video: Blooming Days (EXO-CBX), Not!Fic, we stan the chef</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 19:07:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24148552</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/aurantiaca/pseuds/alstroemeria_thoughts, https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheshiretears/pseuds/cheshiretears, https://archiveofourown.org/users/pxssnelke/pseuds/lysandyra</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>We three K-pop stans put our heads together, listened to Blooming Day by EXO-CBX, and imagined a Ladynoir date.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>K-pop Not-fics [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1742662</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Voiceteam 2020, Voiceteam 2020: Team Blue</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>(Not!Fic) Blooming Dates</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>We had way too much fun with this! This is one of our submissions for the Voiceteams 2020 week 2 challenge: "Not-fic a song."</p><p>Also astra had the ridiculous task of editing this one so bless her for her patience!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> <br/>
</p><p>
  <audio></audio>
</p><p><strong>Download/stream</strong>: <a href="https://drive.google.com/file/d/1zstMel0obYKwDhuWTAob4SfYNcEB5O30/view">Drive</a> | <a href="https://archive.org/details/blooming-days">Archive</a> (53:21 min | 30.7 MB)</p><p>
  <strong>Song chosen by: <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheshiretears">cheshiretears</a></strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Pairing chosen by: <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/zhadyra/pseuds/lysandyra">zhadyra</a></strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Edited by: <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/aurantiaca/pseuds/alstroemeria_thoughts">astra</a></strong>
</p><p><strong>Music</strong>: <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ib674A1yMtg">Blooming Day by EXO-CBX</a></p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>